HighSchool Love
by DSakura
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are the most popular people in their school. They hate each other, but what happens when they get to know each other better? Kikyo bashing! I&K. M&S. I know it's been done before, but plz try it.
1. New Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
This is my third fanfic and I hope you readers like it. I know it is so original, but...I just want to write it. Plz r&r! ^__________^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
High School Love Ch. 1: New Start  
  
Kagome Higurashi. She is the most popular girl in her school, Shikon No Tama High. She's in the 11th grade. She is very attractive. She has raven hair that stops near her waist and her features would make any guy drool. She is smart, kind, attractive, a great athlete, and all the qualities any girl would want. She's a mean chick when she has to be and she can stand up for herself. She gets along with mostly everyone except a certain boy named Inuyasha Takahashi.  
  
Inuyasha Takahashi. He is the most popular boy in his school, Shikon No Tama High. He's in the 11th grade. He is very attractive. He has long sliver hair with doggy ears, claws, and fangs. His features would make any girl drool. He is a so called 'bad boy' to mostly all girls. He doesn't really make good grades and doesn't really care about school. He is a playboy and gets any girls he wants. He gets along with mostly everyone except a girl named Kagome Higurashi.  
  
What happens when Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi start having feelings and thoughts about one another? Well...this is how it all started. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was early in the morning. The sun was shinning brightly. Kagome opened her eyes, but closed them right away. 'Stupid sun.' Kagome thought. She sat up and stretched. She looked at her clock. 'Good. I have an hour and a half to get ready for school.' She stood up and gathered her things. She headed to bathroom with her things.  
  
About 25 minutes later, Kagome came out with her school uniform on. She thought that the girls' skirt was too short and that the color was way too old fashioned, but what could she do about it? She looked at herself in the mirror and put her hair in a nice ponytail. She headed downstairs and saw no one there. She sighed. No one was ever home. Her mom was always busy with work, her brother would always spend the night with his friend, and her grandfather...he passed away a few weeks ago. So she was always alone.  
  
"I wonder what I should eat..." Kagome said and rambled through the refrigerator. When she couldn't find anything, she decided to make eggs and toast with orange juice.  
  
She finished eating after about 20 minutes. She left the dishes in the sink and walked upstairs to get her backpack. She came back down, put her shoes on, and went out the door, but not forgetting to lock it. Since she had a lot of time left before school started, she decided to take her time walking.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome turned around to see her best friend, Sango, trying to catch up with her.  
  
"Hi Sango." Kagome said with a smile when Sango finally caught up.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Sango asked.  
  
"Nothing...I just feel...happy." Kagome replied.  
  
"...Well...anyways did anyone tell you that the school changed everyone's class schedule?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome stopped walking. "What?!"  
  
"Yep. Everyone has to go to the office to get their new schedule so that means if you're late for your new class, it doesn't matter. There's gonna be a long line so let's hurry." Sango said.  
  
"I don't believe it. I like my schedule the way it is." Kagome sighed and started walking.  
  
"And that's not the worst part." Sango said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Not only are they changing the class schedule, but they gonna swap different students into different classes so that means that you can end up with anyone in your class." Sango said. "I hope have the same classes together though."  
  
"Man. This sucks! I like sitting by Rin, but now I can end up sitting next to some whack co pervert!"  
  
"Calm down Kagome. How bad can it be?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How bad can it be huh?" Kagome said to her best friend.  
  
"It isn't that bad." Sango said and sweat dropped.  
  
"What do you mean 'it isn't that bad'?! I have all the worst teachers and the people in my first class are just a bunch of jerks!"  
  
"Well...um...at least you have me in all your other classes." Sango said. "Whatever. I just hope I don't have to sit by Inuyasha."  
  
"You mean Inuyasha Takahashi? Anyway...I thought you were supposed to be smart and like school. It seems like you loathe it now."  
  
"Yeah. Inuyasha Takahashi. That bastard! He is the worst person I know and I have feelings too you know. I'm smart, but I get sick of school now and then."  
  
"Ok then. I'll see you later." Sango said and walked off to her first class.  
  
Kagome sighed once again. 'This is going to be a long day.' Kagome thought. She looked down at her schedule. 'Mr. Keto. Math. Room number 114.' Kagome walked and searched for her class. When she arrived, she entered, but no one was there except Mr. Keto.  
  
"Oh. Well at least someone finally came. What's your name?"  
  
"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Oh yes. Kagome. Why don't you take a seat over there." Mr. Keto said and pointed to a seat.  
  
Kagome sat down at her arranged seat. "Where is everyone?" Kagome asked.  
  
"They probably know that you can be late for class and are using that as an advantage." Mr. Keto said.  
  
Suddenly students started to rush in. Kagome sighed when she saw all the faces of the students. 'I hate this day! Why-  
  
Kagome snapped out of her thought when she heard Mr. Keto telling someone to sit next to her.  
  
"Hey Kagome. Don't you think this is a great arrangement?"  
  
"Oh. It's Inuyasha. Just great. You're the person I wanted to see the least." Kagome said.  
  
"Aw Kagome. You hurt my feelings. I think I'm gonna cry." Inuyasha said mockingly.  
  
"Whatever. Just don't speak or touch me and you'll be fine." Kagome said and turned her head away from him.  
  
"Don't worry. Why would anyone want to touch you anyway?"  
  
"I don't know Inuyasha. If you have common since then you would leave me alone."  
  
"Is there something wrong, Kagome and Inuyasha?" Mr. Keto asked.  
  
"No sir." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and was about to sit down, but he whispered something in Kagome's ear first. "This is going to be an interesting year." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Plz r&r and tell me what you think. 


	2. Partners

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
I'm thankful that people reviewed, but when you review, can you please leave out the part that it's so done already. I know it's done already, but like I said. I just want to write this kind of fanfic. So please, if you are going to review, don't mention anything about it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
High School Love Ch.2: Partners  
  
"So...how was first period, Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome and Sango were having their lunch period now and were discussing the classes they went through already.  
  
"It was the worst. Guess who I have to sit next to?"  
  
"Who? Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah...how did you know?"  
  
"Lucky guess."  
  
"How about you? What about your first period?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Instead of getting to sit next to a decent guy, I end up sitting next to a pervert."  
  
Kagome laughed slightly. "Well, you wanna switch places?"  
  
"Yeah, but too bad we can't."  
  
Then suddenly a tray landed in front of Kagome. She looked up to see Inuyasha and his friends. "What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome said.  
  
"Nothing. Just want to sit here. Don't mind do you?"  
  
"Of course not Inuyasha." Kagome said and looked at Sango. She gave Sango a stare that said: When he sits down, we move.  
  
Inuyasha sat down, but Kagome and Sango stood up with their trays. "Of course we don't mind because we were leaving anyways." Kagome said and she and Sango left for their next class.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" said Miroku, who was one of Inuyasha's friends.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You like Kagome, don't you?"  
  
"What?! Are you crazy?!"  
  
"No, but it seems like you do."  
  
"...I-I'm just messing with her."  
  
"...Whatever you say." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's our next class?" Sango asked.  
  
"...Um...I think its History. We have Mrs. Mara."  
  
"Thanks goodness. Mrs. Mara is the nicest teacher I know. We're lucky." Sango said.  
  
"I don't know where the class is though."  
  
"Don't worry. I know where it is. She used to teach me mathematics." Sango said.  
  
"Okay then." Kagome said and followed Sango to the class.  
  
When they arrived they were greeted with some familiar faces.  
  
"Kagome!" Someone shouted.  
  
"Oh. Hi Rin." Kagome said.  
  
"I'm glad we're in the same class." Rin said.  
  
"Yeah. It would have been hell if I had to sit next to the pervert Miroku again." Sango said.  
  
Kagome scanned the class to see anyone else she knew.  
  
"Hey! Kagome!"  
  
"Hi Shippou! I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"  
  
"Great. You?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Okay...I guess." Kagome said.  
  
"Where's Mrs. Mara?" Sango asked.  
  
"She went to the office for a phone call." Rin said. "Why don't you sit next to me and Shippou?"  
  
"Okay." Sango and Kagome said at the same time.  
  
They took their seats and were prepared for a new lesson, but Mrs. Mara never came. The students started to get wild. They were doing everything they weren't supposed to do. Kagome started to tap her fingers on her desk. "I wander where Mrs. Mara is..." Kagome said out loud.  
  
Sango looked at her watched. "Only 10 minutes left for this class. Why don't we just go?"  
  
"That sounds like a plan to me." Kagome said and stood up with Sango.  
  
"We'll see you guys later." Sango said to Rin and Shippou. She and Kagome waved a goodbye and left for their lockers.  
  
"That was totally pointless." Kagome said.  
  
"I know. Hey Kagome. Look over there." Sango said.  
  
Kagome looked where Sango was staring and saw a bunch of girls surrounding someone.  
  
"Isn't that Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"I guess, but anyway don't we have Mr. Raka next?"  
  
"No. We have...Mrs. Hana next. World studies." Sango said. "Inuyasha's pretty popular with the girls, isn't he?"  
  
"Oh no." Kagome said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I think Inuyasha's in that class."  
  
Sango laughed.  
  
"Sango! It's not funny."  
  
"Sorry. I just can't help it." Sango said. "Ok. Let's go."  
  
The girls got their books and headed for their next class. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay class. For the next two weeks, you will all be working on a project with a partner. I will be arranging the partners so do not expect me to arrange you with your best friend."  
  
The class groaned and started to protest. "If you do not behave, there will be another project."  
  
The class went silent.  
  
"Now...for the parings. Sango...with Miroku."  
  
Sango hit her head on her desk several times.  
  
"Naraku and Kouga. Kikyo...and Hojo. Kagome and.... Kagome...and Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome looked across from her and saw a smirking Inuyasha. Oh how she hated this day.  
  
"You and your partner must have to pick a subject that happened in history. You will write a 2 page report and make a model. I will hand out a sheet that has instructions when you are about to leave. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes." Was the students reply.  
  
"Good. Now you may get up and discuss your project. Each of you are to do the project at home, not just at school. You may get started now."  
  
The students got up and went to talk with their partners. Inuyasha decided to move closer to Kagome since she wasn't getting up.  
  
"Isn't it great that we're partners?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Look Inuyasha. I'm gonna cooperate with you this time only so you better do the same."  
  
"Why? Never made a bad grade before?"  
  
"No and I'm not planning to." Kagome said. "And I was thinking our project would be about the Shikon No Tama."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You never care about anything, do you?" Kagome said.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not."  
  
Kagome sighed. (a/n: too much sighing isn't good for you.^_^) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't stand this!" Kagome yelled. "He makes me do all the work and all he does is sit around and watch."  
  
"Well at least he doesn't grope you ever single minute." Sango said.  
  
School was finally over after a couple more classes and Sango and Kagome were now walking home.  
  
"This was the worst day ever." Kagome said.  
  
"I thought for sure that Miroku wasn't in that class, but he is. Just my luck."  
  
"..."  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?"  
  
"...nothing. I just feel a bit..."  
  
"A bit what?"  
  
"Nothing. Just forget what I said." Kagome said. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Kagome ran towards her house while leaving Sango confused.  
  
"...I wander what's wrong with Kagome..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome ran up to her room and flung herself onto her bed. She didn't feel happy anymore. She felt lonely, sad, depressed, and neglected. 'I hate my life.' Kagome thought. She was about to take a nap, but then the phone rang. She went to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome said.  
  
"Hey. It's me. Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha? How did you get my phone number?"  
  
"I have my ways. Anyways. About the project. Is it okay if I come over? You know, to work on the project."  
  
"...Well...fine. Do you need my address or do you have it already?"  
  
"I have it. I'll see you soon."  
  
Inuyasha hung up. Kagome did the same and went to sit on her bed. She closed her eyes tightly. "..I have a bad headache. I better take some medicine." Kagome changed her clothes into a pair of tight blue jeans and a blue tang top. She went downstairs and into the kitchen. She took some pills and walked out the kitchen. She heard the doorbell rang a couple seconds later and went to answer it.  
  
"Come on in." Kagome said tiredly.  
  
"You sound terrible."  
  
"Thanks a lot. Go ahead and sit in the living room. I need to go upstairs to get my stuff."  
  
Kagome came back down stairs and saw Inuyasha staring at pictures of her family on the walls.  
  
"Are you home alone?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah." Was all Kagome could say.  
  
"Who do you live with anyway?"  
  
"My mom, little brother, and my grandfather, but he passed away a few weeks ago."  
  
"What about your dad?"  
  
"Don't you think you're getting into my business a little too much?" Kagome asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"I was just curious. You don't have to get an attitude." Inuyasha said.  
  
"...fine. Let's get started." Kagome said and went to sit down on the couch.  
  
The two worked quietly on their project.  
  
"Let's take a quick break. I'll go get some drinks." Kagome said. "What do you want?"  
  
"Do you have coke?"  
  
"I think so. I'll be right back."  
  
Kagome came back with 2 cans of coke in her hands. She gave one to Inuyasha. He opened it and drank it. Kagome did the same.  
  
"I'm quite surprised." Kagome said after she had finished her coke.  
  
"About...?"  
  
"...I'm quite surprised that you're acting nice."  
  
"...What does that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the clock on the wall. 'It's getting pretty late.'  
  
"What times does your family come home?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"...I don't see them. I mean I don't seem them often. My mom is always busy with work and my brother likes to stay with his friends."  
  
"...so you're all alone."  
  
"Here we go again. If I just said that I don't see them often, doesn't that mean I'm alone most of the time?" Kagome said.  
  
Kagome waited for a reply, but Inuyasha never said anything.  
  
"...Well...um...I think that's good for today. We'll work on it tomorrow." Kagome said and stood up from the couch. Inuyasha stood up next and gathered his things.  
  
"See you tomorrow, my Kagome." Inuyasha said when he was about to leave out the door.  
  
'...my...Kagome?! What...in the world has gotten into him?!' Kagome thought. She was red as a tomato.  
  
"It's a joke! I don't believe you fell for it." Inuyasha said and laughed.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said and hit him playfully.  
  
Inuyasha left out the door and left Kagome to stand there in wonder. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was a very short day. Kagome thought it wasn't that bad like yesterday, but she did hate one period that day, lunch.  
  
Kagome and Sango were eating their lunch peacefully, until.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
plz r&r. and remember not to mention anything about it being done many times before. If you like it, then review. If you don't, then don't review. It's as simple as that. You never know what can happen. I might add a little twist to it or something. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! ^_____^  
  
Sorry if I have any grammar or/and spelling mistakes. 


	3. The Wager

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
I'm so happy that I got reviews. I didn't think any one liked my fanfic, but anyways...plz r&r. Hope you enjoy the chapter. ^_________^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
High School Love Ch.3: The Wager  
  
Kagome and Sango were eating their lunch peacefully, until....  
  
"Oh. Why isn't that Kagome Higurashi?" Someone said.  
  
"What do you want Kikyo?" Sango asked as Kikyo moved towards their table.  
  
"What do I want? I want that thing to stay away from my boyfriend, Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she pointed at Kagome.  
  
"...and your point is...?" Kagome said while she took a bite out of her sandwich.  
  
"Just because you and Inuyasha have a project doesn't mean you can take advantage of it and make him come over your house." Kikyo said.  
  
Kagome stood up. She was tired of this. Kikyo was one of the popular girls, but to Kagome, she was just one of those stuck-up bitches. She always hated Kikyo and Kikyo always hated her. She decided to finish the conversation.  
  
"You should shut up if you don't know what you're talking about." Kagome said calmly.  
  
"Look who's talking! Just keep your filthy hands off him!" Kikyo nearly shouted this so, of course, everyone turned their eyes towards them.  
  
"For your information, I didn't touch him or invite him to my house. He asked to come so can you get your facts straight before you open your mouth because it's really a shame how you can embarrass yourself by just speaking." Kagome said. There were whispers going around the cafeteria. Kagome was sick of listening to the students' crazy thoughts so she was about to leave but...  
  
"Running now are we?" Kikyo said.  
  
Kagome didn't turn her back to face Kikyo. She didn't say anything. She didn't even notice that Inuyasha was right in front of her. "...what a waste of time." Kagome mumbled and walked out while bumping Inuyasha's shoulder along the way.  
  
Inuyasha walked towards Kikyo. "What happened?" Inuyasha asked. The students were still eavesdropping.  
  
"I just told her to still away from you. I mean she's taking advantage of the fact that you had to come to her house because of a project!" Kikyo whined.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. "...Kikyo...? I asked to come."  
  
Everyone started laughing.  
  
"...oh. Um...wait! Why did you even want to go over her house?!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed again. (a/n: Kikyo bashing rules!) "Kikyo...I think you should stop asking questions. Go somewhere with your friends."  
  
"...fine, but remember your promise ok? You promised to come over my house tonight." Kikyo said with a wink.  
  
Inuyasha just nodded. He didn't want to comment because students were already having 'thoughts'.  
  
Inuyasha went to sit with his friends.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha!" Someone said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you really go over Higurashi's house yesterday?"  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
"You didn't do anything, did you?" He asked with a perverted grin.  
  
"No! Why would I? She must be the ugliest girl I ever seen!"  
  
"That's strange. All the boys want her. I think she's totally hot!"  
  
Some more of Inuyasha's friends agreed by shouting things like: "Yeah! She's hot!"  
  
"It looks like you don't get along so let's make a little wager."  
  
"...what kind?"  
  
"I bet you can't get a date with Kagome."  
  
"They don't call me a player for nothing." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Okay then. Get a date with her. If you can, I'll be your slave for the rest of the year, and if you can't...Inuyasha, the player, was rejected for the first time. It'll go around the school."  
  
"...fine, Kyo. You have yourself a deal." Inuyasha said and shook hands with Kyo. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was now at her locker, gathering her stuff.  
  
"School sucks." Kagome said to herself.  
  
"Wow, Kagome. You really told Kikyo off." Sango, who came behind Kagome, said.  
  
"Well, she deserved it." Kagome said and slammed her locker shut.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'm going to the nurse. I'm not feeling to well. I saw Mrs. Mara in the hall so tell her that I'm going home early." Kagome said.  
  
"...Awww. You're going to leave me alone?"  
  
"Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome said and left for the nurse. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was short, but the point of it was for Inuyasha to make the wager. I wander what will happen next? Hmm... well, plz review. ^____________^ Kikyo is such a ditz. Lol. It's so fun. ^___^ 


	4. Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I never will. *Sigh* How many times must I say it? It gets annoying.  
  
Oh no!!!!!!! This is bad!!! I went to check a spelling error in chapter one and guess what? I had to remove my story just to do that. I had to do everything over and the worst part is that I lost all my reviews!! Please review even more!! *Cries* My reviews are gone! T_____T  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
High School Love Ch.4: Conversation  
  
"How are you feeling, Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"Better, but I feel a little dizzy."  
  
Kagome and Sango were just sitting down at their lunch table and discussing random things.  
  
"Do you have a fever or anything?" Sango asked while sipping her soda.  
  
"Not sure, but let's not talk about it."  
  
"Fine... Did you know that there's gonna be a dance in three more weeks?"  
  
"...Dance? What for?" Kagome asked, not really interested.  
  
"I think I heard something about the principal retiring."  
  
"...And that has to relate to the dance how?"  
  
"Well, the principal wanted to let us have a dance as a last gift from him."  
  
"..Oh." Kagome said with a sigh.  
  
Then a girl with dark brown hair came to the table.  
  
"Hi. I have something for Kagome Higurashi." She handed a letter in an envelope to Kagome and then left.  
  
"...well? Are you gonna open it or what?" Sango asked.  
  
"I rather not. There are too many people." Kagome said and put the letter next to her tray on the table.  
  
"Okay. Tell me what it said after you read it." Sango said. "Maybe it's a love letter, but that wouldn't be new. Your locker is always full of them."  
  
"Don't remind me." Kagome said.  
  
The two then ate in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day flew pretty fast for Kagome. There was nothing eventful that happened. Just Inuyasha and her working on their projects and more lessons.  
  
She now found herself in the park. She sat on a bench and looked around to see if anyone was there beside herself.  
  
'Good. No one's here.' She thought. She took out the letter she received from lunch out of her backpack and read it.  
  
Meet me at Suka Park at 5:00.  
  
I'll be waiting.  
  
-Inuyasha  
  
'What is he up to now? And Suka Park...this is Suka Park so I guess I'll see what he wants.' Kagome thought and looked at her watch. '4:30. I guess I'll go back home and stay there until it's time to meet Inuyasha.' With that, Kagome stood up and headed to her house.  
  
~  
  
When she arrived, she went to change into a baby blue mini skirt and a white tang top. There wasn't any homework that day so she decided to relax. She drank a cold soda while watching TV on the couch.  
  
~  
  
Time passed and it was now exactly 4: 50. Kagome put on her shoes and a thin black jacket. She then left out the door.  
  
~  
  
Kagome came to the park she previously came to and found Inuyasha sitting on the bench. She walked up to the bench and sat down.  
  
"So you came." Inuyasha said, not tuning to face her.  
  
"...What do you want?" Kagome asked.  
  
"...For you to go out with me." Inuyasha said, still not looking at her.  
  
"Don't make me laugh." Kagome said and was about to stand up and leave, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.  
  
"You really hate me, don't you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"What do you think? We've hated each other since we met and that hasn't changed for me."  
  
"...Well...not for me. I've always liked you, Kagome." Inuyasha said.  
  
There was silence. Inuyasha was about to lean in for a kiss, but a felt a sharp pain on his cheek.  
  
Kagome had slapped him. "I'm not stupid, Inuyasha. If you think you can just win me over like that, think again. For all I care you can go to hell." Kagome said and stood up. "...Inuyasha...I don't and never will want to go out with a jerk like you so why don't you go to your Kikyo?" Kagome then left.  
  
Inuyasha first had a frown, but then it turned into a smirk. "We'll see about that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was now lying down on her bed. She looked up to the ceiling and thought about what Inuyasha said earlier.  
  
'...That jerk...' Kagome thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. She went to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome said.  
  
"Hi, Kagome."  
  
"Oh. Hi, mom." Kagome said with a disappointed tone.  
  
"I need you to do me a favor. Since I'm busy, I need you to make sure that the house is clean. I will be bringing a special guest tomorrow for dinner."  
  
"...Sure, mom." Kagome said.  
  
"Thanks honey and tell Souta to be home tomorrow."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kagome hung up and sighed. "Can my life get any worse?" Kagome said.  
  
Then it suddenly started raining. "Great. This is just what I needed." Kagome said when she noticed the rain.  
  
She then went downstairs to make herself an earlier dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After her dinner, Kagome went to take a bath. She wanted to hit the hay early so she had to get everything out of the way.  
  
"....I will wonder what Sango will say..." Kagome said.  
  
Kagome dried off and slipped into her pajamas.  
  
She went into her room and went under the covers. 'I'm exhausted.' Kagome thought and soon fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was as normal as any other day. It was, again, uneventful. Nothing major happened and she was bored as hell. At the moment, she was working with Inuyasha on their project.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Sorry, I guess I spaced out."  
  
"I think we're done for today. Why don't we talk a bit?"  
  
"I don't think so, Inuyasha."  
  
"Come on. Don't you have any questions you're dieing to ask me?"  
  
"...Now that your mention it, I do. Why are you such a conceited, stuck-up jerk?"  
  
"...You think I'm a conceited, stuck-up jerk?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"100%." Kagome said.  
  
"...I won't answer to that, but let me ask you something."  
  
"...I'm listening." Kagome said.  
  
"What would it take for me to get a date with you?"  
  
"First Inuyasha, don't you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"No, not anymore. I broke up with Kikyo yesterday." Inuyasha said.  
  
"...Oh...well then...if you want to get a date with me...you would probably have to have a nice personality and...show me that you really want the date." Kagome said.  
  
"Is that all?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No, there's a lot more, but it's hard to explain. There just has to be a connection."  
  
"So...you wouldn't want to date me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome sighed. "...What does everyone at school know you for?"  
  
"...playboy."  
  
"That's exactly why. I want a relationship that can last and...why do you care now anyway?" Kagome said. "I thought we hated each other."  
  
"Maybe that's how you feel, but maybe it's different for me." Inuyasha said.  
  
"...You seem different." Kagome said.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"You don't seem like yourself. You know, that stuck-up jerk?"  
  
"...Really? So...does that mean I have a chance with you?"  
  
"...Maybe, maybe not, but I still hate you." Kagome said.  
  
"Ok then. Changing the subject, can I come over your house after school to work on the project?"  
  
"Sorry, but my mom are bringing some guests home so I won't be able to work on the project."  
  
"...I'll see you tomorrow then." Inuyasha said.  
  
'...Maybe he's not that bad...' Kagome thought. 'What am I thinking!? We just have a conversation and now I can't seem to tell myself I hate him 100%. Damn him.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how is it going, Inuyasha?"  
  
"...Alright."  
  
"Remember you only have two weeks."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. I know, Kyo."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*sigh* I wonder where this fanfic will end up at. Well...I am sooooooo sad that my reviews got erased! So I won't update for a while. The only way I will update, is for more reviews to come in. please review! T______T 


	5. Random Things

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
...I'm still sad about my reviews. I had...I think 29 reviews before, but...now it's gone. Poof! *Cries* Anyways, I'm not here to tell everyone about my problems. I'm here to give you the 5th chapter of HighSchool Love. Thanks to everyone who reviewed though!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
High School Love Ch.5: Random Things  
  
"Class...today we will be working on page 155 in our Math books. You will be doing numbers 1-55. When you are done, come up and hand it to me. I have lots of papers to grade so I expect total silence." Mr. Keto said while writing the assignment on the board.  
  
The class took out their Math books and began the assignment.  
  
~  
  
Kagome was one of the top three to finish. There was only 15 minutes of class left so she decided to think about the night before.  
  
Flashback  
  
Kagome was now entering her house. She just came back from school and was pooped. She was about to take a nap, but then, suddenly, she remembered her mother's favor. She went downstairs to see if anything needed to be cleaned. She scanned the house and luckily for her, everything was clean. She thought everything was done, but she forgot one thing. Her brother.  
  
~  
  
Her mother came with the guest not to shortly after Kagome made sure the house was clean.  
  
"This is my daughter, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said. "And Kagome, this is Mr. and Mrs. Gina.  
  
"Hi." Kagome said and smiled.  
  
"Hi. Your mother never told us how lovely you looked." Mrs. Gina said.  
  
"Hi. Our son should be coming now. I believe he's about your age and goes to the same school as you do." Mr. Gina said.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi? You told us you have a son. Is he here?" Mrs. Gina said.  
  
"...Oh. Well...Can you excuse me for a moment? I need a word with my daughter. Make yourself comfortable in the living room."  
  
"Sure." Mrs. Gina said.  
  
Kagome and her mother stepped in the kitchen. Kagome knew what she was in for. She knew that her mother's world always revolved around business. Her mother never stopped working. She always wanted better business and never really cared about family. She would do anything to keep her reputation as 'best business lady around'.  
  
"Kagome, where is your brother, Souta?"  
  
"...I...I forgot to tell him." Kagome said while looking at the floor.  
  
"...Kagome, this is a very important business matter. Mr. and Mrs. Gina are very high in business and they are giving me the chance to help them on a special project."  
  
"But then why do Souta and I have to be here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The Ginas care about family and I told them I would invite them for dinner with my children."  
  
"...I'm sorry, mom... I can't take it anymore. You're always on business and then you expect me to act like we're all a happy family? I don't think so. You know something? You're the worst mother ever!"  
  
*Slap*  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that?! Who was the one who raised you?! I have worked hard for this family and this is how you speak to your own mother?! ...You will go out there and behave."  
  
Kagome stood in silence. Her mother never slapped her before and Kagome was and still in shock. She felt like the unluckiest girl in the world.  
  
~  
  
Kagome and her mother came back to the Ginas. Their excuse for Souta not being there was because his friend just had an accident and he wanted to visit him at the hospital. Fortunately, the Ginas believed it. They had their dinner in tranquility. Kagome was quiet the whole dinner, except when they asked her questions. The person who asked her the most questions, and who was getting on her nerves, was Kouga, their son. Yes, Kagome has seen him in her school, but never spoke to him. She didn't care, but it seemed he did. While the grown-ups discussed their matters, Kouga and Kagome discussed theirs. Well, Kouga was the one discussing. She was having the worst night of her life.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Kagome? Kagome!"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Sorry." Kagome said and faced the person who called out her name.  
  
"Class is over." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh...thanks." Kagome said. She stood up with her stuff and left the class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome hugged her pillow tightly against her. School was taking a lot out of her. It was a good thing there wasn't any homework for Kagome.  
  
'...What should I do now? There's no homework to do. I'm so bored.' Kagome thought.  
  
The phone rang. Kagome went to answer.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome said.  
  
"Hey, it's me, Inuyasha."  
  
"... Do you need something?" Kagome said snappy.  
  
"Are you busy?" Inuyasha asked coolly.  
  
"...No, why?"  
  
"Do you want to work on the project today?"  
  
"...Um...why not? What time are you coming?"  
  
"I'm already at your door." Inuyasha said and hung up.  
  
Kagome hung up as well and went to open the door for Inuyasha.  
  
"How did you know I wanted to work on the project today?" Kagome asked after she opened the door.  
  
"Aren't you gonna invite me in first?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Maybe." Kagome said. "....Come on in." Kagome said after a few seconds of silence.  
  
"It's hell having to walk up all those stairs." Inuyasha said while walking towards the living room. (A/N: You know those stairs of the shrine.)  
  
"...Darn it." Kagome said.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I think I left my stuff in my locker." Kagome said after she went through her backpack.  
  
"That's too bad. So I guess there's no point for me to be here."  
  
"Right. I guess you'll be leaving now." Kagome said. The truth is she wanted to stay home alone and relax.  
  
"But I think I'll stay." Inuyasha said with a grin.  
  
"What?! You can't stay!" Kagome said.  
  
*Ring*  
  
*Ring*  
  
*Ring*  
  
"You better answer it." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome sighed and went to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome said tiredly.  
  
"Hi, Kagome. Do you remember me?"  
  
"...Dad?!" Kagome said excitedly.  
  
"Yep, it's your dad. How have you been?"  
  
"Okay. What about you?"  
  
"Everything's fine here. How are you doing in school?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Well, I haven't seen you in a while. You must be grown now."  
  
Kagome giggled. "I am, dad. I miss you so much."  
  
"I miss you too, but guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have a surprise for you, but I'm not going to tell you yet. I'll tell you in two more weeks from now."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
"I'm sorry I can't talk long, but I'll talk to you later, okay?" Her dad said.  
  
"Ok." Kagome said.  
  
"Love you." Her dad said.  
  
"Love you too." Kagome said and hung the phone up. She turned around to see Inuyasha sitting on the couch, watching her.  
  
"Oh. I forgot you were still here." Kagome said and made her way to the couch.  
  
"That was your dad?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yep." Kagome said and sat next to Inuyasha on the couch, but not too close.  
  
"Where does he live?"  
  
"In America." Kagome said.  
  
"When was the last time you saw him?"  
  
"...Let's see. I think about two and a half years." Kagome said. "Now that you know about my family, why don't I ask you about yours?"  
  
"Well, I live with my brother, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
"They past away when I was young."  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry to bring it up." Kagome said gently.  
  
"Don't sweat it. It's ok with me."  
  
"Well, since your staying, why don't we play a game?" Kagome said.  
  
"What kind?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing special. Just a game of Truth or Dare."  
  
"Let's play." Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Plz review. It does seem weird that Inuyasha has doggy ears, claws and everything, but that's just how it goes. I won't explain it in the story so please bear with me. Thanks everyone who reviewed. I wonder what will happen next. ^_______^ 


	6. WARNING: NOT A CHAPTER! AN IMPORTANT NOT...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**WARNING**: This is not a chapter; it is just an important notice.

Alright, everyone, if you have gone to my profile and read the statusof Highschool Love, you would have read that I was going to change the entire story. And so, I am. I have already decided everything and I've already wrote a few chapters. Highschool Love will be deleted and in its place, **Letters** will come in. I will delete Highschool Love exactly on **Friday, January 7, 2005**, and on that day, I will post the first chapter of **Letters**. I'm sorry to everyone who doesn't approve with my decision of changing the story, but I'm pretty sure you'll like **Letters** more than **Highschool** **Love**. Anyway, if you have any questions, just e-mail me. I will also be deleting this notice on Friday, January 7, 2005. The readers of Highschool Love, please, when you read Letters, review. And thanks to all who will! If you want more information on **Letters**, like a summary, just go to my profile page.

**THANKS TO ALL!!!**


End file.
